Beyond The Horizon
by Sweet A.K
Summary: A part Elf part Witch living in modern day times has a sworn duty. To protect all realms from evil. Her life revolves around saving others. Doomed never to get close to those she works with, and never to fall in love. But her greatest challenge, may be th
1. Solitude

**-Feb. 24, 2006- All chapters have now been edited**

Hey all did you miss me?… No? Well fine then. (pouts) (Perks up) I went to see LOTR: ROTK and guess what? I want to write a fanfic about it! (holds arms out and waits for applause) (crickets chirp) (lowers hands in defeat) I know I know there are already a lot of these out there, but you know what? I don't care; I want to write my own. So here it goes! It may start out a little stupid, but bear with me; I promise it will get better!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Lord of the Rings books or movies. I am making no bloody money off of this. None. At all. Zippo… Quit rubbing it in! Oh yeah, and I own nothing pertaining to the Harry Potter franchise either. (Which won't be used too much in this story, so don't worry.)

Warning: This follows more along with the movies than the book. So be forewarned. The character may sound a little Mary-Sue-ish in the beginning, but trust me, she's not. And if you don't like it then… nerh!

Summary: A part Elf part Witch living in modern day times has a sworn duty. To protect all realms from evil. Her life revolves around saving others. Doomed never to get close to those she works with, and never to fall in love. But her greatest challenge to come… may be the undoing of her.

And now I present to you:

Beyond the Horizon

Chapter 1

----- -----

Mira sat alone, watching the stars rise above the great castle in which she dwelled. She liked the peacefulness of being alone. It was something she had gotten used to. In her line of work, you had to get used it. To be what she is, is to be alone. She had known that when she had taken the Oath. An oath that she was to uphold for her entire life, and being a half Elf, that could be a very long time.

You see, Mira, had sworn to protect all realms, and their people, from whatever evils that shall fall upon them. And due to this, she is doomed to never get close to anyone, and more importantly, never to fall in love. Love is a weakness. Weakness can lead to death. Though she didn't not fear death, she did not wish for it either.

The sky grew darker, and the stars, clearer. The starlight washed over here, giving her the glow that once befell her Elvin ancestors. The light shone the brightest on the necklace that cascaded down her chest, and ended just between her breasts. For it was the star she was the keeper of. The brightest and most treasured star of her people, the one she was named after, Mira.

Mira was graced with the beauty and senses that were natural to her kin. Her hair, though not as long as the Elves, cut just below her shoulder, was beautiful, black as the night, but a golden red tint fell upon it in the right light. Her eyes, a dark brown, and her ears were that of any normal person, but her hearing was still sensitive as any elves'. Her body was long and slender, her height, just above 5'9. She was muscular, in her line of business; you need as much muscle as you can have, though not so much as to slow you down by the sheer weight of them. Her lips were full and tinged pink. Her high cheekbones gave her a regal look. Her hands held fingers that were long and slender, and if it weren't for the slight calluses that befell them, they would look just as regal as her face. Her feet were long and slender, as her hands, good for jumping, climbing, and speed.

"Hello Professor." Mira said into the dark of the tower.

"Mira, my dear, why is it you seek solitude?" asked the wizened old wizard.

"I find a strange comfort in it."

"You know," he said taking a seat next to her, on the sill of the window. "Being alone can be a burden as well."

"Do not start this up again, Dumbledore. You know better than I that. I cannot get to close to anyone. You were the one who gave me this duty; you were the one who swore me in. And now, you try to get me to open up to people, when you know that I cannot."

"Yes, but I did not think it would lead to you not befriending anyone in this realm. The one you call home."

"But I have befriended some here. I have you and most of the other professors."

"That is not what I mean, and you know this. You need to open up your heart, Mira."

"Why? So I can get attached to someone, only to have them die, or for me to abandon them to go to another place were I am needed, leaving me to pine away for them for the rest of my life?" Mira said firmly, and with a tinge of anger to her words. She leaned forward so she could meet his eyes, "No, I will not. It will weaken me, and give my opponents an advantage over me."

"Dear girl, it doesn't do good to go through your entire life and not once love another."

"I swore an oath on it. I cannot break it."

"It was my mistake." The old man whispered to himself, looking older then ever.

"What was your mistake?" Mira asked. Her elf ears allowing her to hear what he said.

"My mistake to have you swears to something that, in the long run, will destroy you."

"It will not destroy me. I will not let it." She said, voice softening as she looked upon the weary face of her companion.

The old man smiled, it was a smile that, anyone without elf eyes, could see did not reach his heart. "I do hope you are right."

"Come old man, it's late, and bugger me if I haven't eaten anything since breakfast." She said smiling.

The two companions got up and walked out of the tower, heading to the kitchens. An odd couple if anyone ever saw. A young girl looking no older than twenty, and an old man looking near ninety, both talking to each other as if the one were the same age as the other. 'The most unlikely of friends' the girl thought… but how wrong fate would prove her.

---- -------

Well chapter one. Done. So tell me what you think. You want to know how? I'll tell you. That little button at the bottom… yeah that one… click it! Please no flames. Only constructive criticism. Thank you, oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Sorry to those who are reading my other stories. I have major, big time writers block. So, I'm hoping that writing this will alleviate it. But not to fear, they will be done. Let's just say they are on temporary hiatus.

**2/28/06**- I have received criticism (unconstructive) for this story being a Mary-sue. Never have I claimed this was anything but. I admit freely that this is a Mary-sue, but I do not see what is the matter with that if it is a well written story. You can present Mary-sue story in a way that makes it less irritating. Please, if you find my story to be too horrible of a Mary-sue then please tell me and I shall stop writing it. I find no pleasure in writing a story that people despise so.


	2. The Path Is Set

Next chapter is here! Thanks to those who have reviewed the first one. You guys rock! This chapter may be a bit slow, but it was a necessary thing, it talks about Mira's past a bit. I promise it will get better in the near future

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

Chapter 2: The Path Is Set

----- -----

About mid-morning Mira received an owl, asking her to meet the Headmaster in his office. She already knew what it was about, another realm needed to be saved. 'About time' she thought. It had been at least a month since her last task. Sitting around doing nothing was something Mira hated more than anything.

She took as many secret passages as she could. It wasn't that she didn't like people. She just never felt comfortable in crowds and she hated to be stared at. Solitude is what she found the most comfort in.

Finally after ten minutes of walking, and lord knows how many secret passages later, she reached the stone gargoyle that hid the majestic door that lead into her dear friend, and mentor's, office. After giving it the password she let the twisting, swirling staircase bring her up to the door. As she reached out and turned the knob, thoughts of her childhood came back to her. Thought that had not been brought to mind except in nightmares, ones she wished she could be rid of forever.

A young child, no older then ten, sat alone in the cold street. Winter was approaching, and with it, the bitter cold that would likely kill the girl, were it not for her heritage. She sat, yet again, in seclusion from the rest of the world, eating what little bread she was able to steal from the bakery that morn. She finished it, but her stomach demanded more. She had gone hungry for far too long. Her body would shut down soon if she could not find anything else to eat. Her life had been hard right from the beginning.

She was born the daughter of a human woman, whom she never learned the name of, in the bitter cold of mid-December, the nineteenth to be exact. Her mother had died giving birth to her. Her father, an elf wizard, gave her only one name, Mira, before he sent her away. The pain he held in his heart for his recently passed wife was too great. He could not stand to look upon the face of the child that looked so much like his beloved. He sent the nurses away, and in that cold lonely room, with naught but the body of his dead wife observing, the man lay alongside the woman, and let his own life slowly slip away. He had died of a broken heart. By the time the doctors came into the room, it was too late. The young elf was dead, leaving Mira to brave the perils of the world alone. The only thing left to her was of little value, it was a locket which contained a portrait of her mother with a man that was not her father.

When the baby was strong enough, she was sent to an orphanage. Years went by, but not one family had come forth to take her to their home. Until one day, a young couple came in; they took Mira into what seemed like a loving and attentive enough family, always doting on the beautiful four-year-old, but that was not to last.

Life soon became a nightmare for the child. They young couple soon found out that they had neither the responsibility nor the intelligence to take care of a child so young. They began to punish Mira for the simplest of things, and the punishments were cruel and heartless. Locking her in the basement with nothing but water for days on end, slapping her across the face, throwing her into walls and tables, the list was endless. But no matter how cruel and painful the punishments were, the child did not cry for help, not one tear slid down her face, nor did she make even the slightest sound. She kept all feeling and emotions inside, hoping that in hiding them from the world she may somehow hide with them.

Years passed, and when Mira turned 6 and started school, someone finally noticed what was going on, and put a stop to it. But not for long. It seemed the girl was doomed from the start. Every home she went to after that was either the same, or worse.

That brings us back to the ten-year-old, and the ally she sat in alone, but not as alone as she thought herself to be.

"Dear child, what are you doing here in the icy cold with nothing but a sweater and a pair of ragged old gloves to protect you from the freezing temperatures?" asked the old man, though he already knew the answer.

"I have no where else to go, and no money to buy anything warmer."

"Where are your parents?"

"I have none… I'm an orphan." She said as she looked up into the man's eyes. Dark brown met blue, and the old man's heart melted. Through those eyes he could see the many years of torment she had gone through. The things no person, no matter their age, should ever have to go through.

"Come, child. Come with me. I know of a place you may stay. The food is warm, as are the rooms. The company is friendly, and the library full of books, for I know that is what you like."

The girl in a sense of awe took the man's hand. "How do you know I like to read?"

"I know much about you, young Mira."

They took the train to the place the old man spoke of. Mira did not talk for most of the trip, just watched the beautiful countryside pass by her window. When they arrived to the castle, the one Mira would call home for a long time, the old man ushered her up to the gargoyle and, after she got over the initial shock of it coming to life, up the stairs and to the door that she would forever think of as majestic. Throughout the years she would revisit this office frequently. Over her school years the visits were mainly for getting caught pulling another prank and for lessons in the elvish language and many other languages that she would need later on in life. And in later years, it would be for assignments, or just a friendly chat.

"Well my dear girl, are you going to come in, or would you rather stand there and stare at my door for the rest of the day?" a joking voice rang out from the other side of the door, brining Mira out of her thoughts.

"Well, the scenery the door provides for me is much better then the one that your office provides." She replied in the same joking manner as she entered the room.

The old man just smiled as Mira sat down in front of his desk. She noticed a strange twinkle in his eye, and should have realized all at once… the old fart was up to something.

"I have another task for you."

"Well it's about bloody time." She replied, and then waited for what he would tell her about it.

Minutes passed, and he had yet to say anything. "Well?" Mira finally asked getting frustrated.

"Well what, dear girl?" he replied, eyes twinkling merrier than ever before.

"What do you mean 'Well what'? The task, you crazy old man, what's my next task?"

"I thought you would never ask." He stated, full of mirth. She just rolled her eyes. When he was in a mood like this, there was nothing that could be done to stop it. Hell, she had fought black creatures that were easier to crack than him. All she could do was sit back and hope it wouldn't last much longer.

"So that task?"

"What about it?"

She sighed deep. "What is the new task I am to be sent on?"

"You are to be sent to the realm of Middle Earth. There you will…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Rid the realm of all evil that befalls it." She said in a bored tone. "What next?"

"You will meet up with several different people on this long task."

Mira waited for him to tell her the names of the people she would meet. But no answer came from him, and she grew impatient. "Well who am I supposed to meet?"

"That… I do not know."

"Well, gee. That helps out a lot… When is it I am to leave?"

He simply stated one word. "Now."

There was a great rumbling, and the floor opened up, swallowing Mira. She felt a sensation of falling. She was surrounded by black. Deeper and deeper into the endless dark she sank, until finally light appeared. She landed on the ground with a 'thunk' and a 'splash'.

'Wait a minute,' she thought. 'Splash?' She looked down to see what she had landed in. It was a mud puddle, and now the mud covered her. She stood up, and brushed herself off as best she could, then went to do a drying spell and… nothing. She tried it again, and again nothing happened.

"Dumbledore!" she yelled to the sky.

"Yes?" a voice that seemed to come from the havens answered.

"Why can I not do magic?"

"You can do Elvin magic."

"That's all well and good, but why can't I do normal magic?"

"Because on this mission, you will have to fight the old fashioned way."

"And that would be…?"

As if to answer her question, a sword, a dagger, a bow, and a quiver full of arrows appeared in front of her. She was about to ask how she was to carry all of those when a sheath attached to a belt appeared next to the weapons. She bent down and picked up the sword. It was beautiful, sharper than any she had ever seen before, and it bore Elvish markings, old ones, which she couldn't read.

While staring into the gleaming blade she suddenly saw her reflection. She dropped the sword and looked down. When she had set out to the headmaster's office she was wearing tan painter's pants, a red sweater, and was in her feet bare. But now she was wearing leather pants that look like they were once dark brown, but had been worn in giving them a lighter look, with a white tunic like shirt that was covered by a comfortably snug leather vest, similar to the pants, that laced up in the front. The top of the vest came to the upper part of her chest were it ended and the white shirt that laced at the top, showed just a bit over. Her were feet still bare though, she liked it that way, easier to feel the texture of the ground, and the vibrations that travel through it, not to mention it made climbing rocks and trees all the more easier. Her outfit would have looked good, if not for one thing.

"I'm covered in Mud!" she yelled to the sky again.

"Oh, yes. I'll help you with that then, shall I?" And with a slight crack, one noticeable to only those with elf ears, the wind picked up, and died down as suddenly as it came. Mira picked up the sword and looked at her reflection. Her clothes were clean but…

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She asked.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"My face, hands and anywhere else my skin is bare is still covered in mud."

"Yes, well not a problem. There is a pond just over there were you may clean up."

"Well you're a lot of help!"

"Yes, I know. But I must be going now. But I want to tell you one thing before I go."

"Be careful and don't get killed."

"Well that, yes. But there was one other thing I wanted to tell you."

"And what's that?"

"Remember these words for they shall come in handy in the long months to pass… True happiness does not lie where the sun fades and the mountains rise to caress the sky, but true happiness lies beyond the horizon."

"What in the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Mira asked puzzled. But no answer came. "Hello? Hello... bloody old man. I'll get you when this is over!" She said as she bent down to pick up her new belongings. "Now, where is that pond?" She found it just a short ways from were she stood. It was beautiful. The water in the pond was crisp and clear, and there was grass and many different plants surrounding it.

Mira stepped into the water and washed off her feet and hands. The stepped out and kneeled down by the edge. She cupped her hands and brought water up to her face to wash it. When that was done, she dunked her whole head in the water, washing the caked on mud out of her hair. It was quit under the water; it reminded her of the tower she often sat in back 'home'.

When she brought her head back up, she was met with a great pain in the back of it. Just before her world turned black, she turned and saw a man standing behind her; but she didn't get any other details of the man's features before the darkness consumed her.

------ -------

Wow, that was a long chapter. My hands are tired now. And so is my mind. So, in the next chapter we get to meet who bonked Mir on the head. Can anyone guess who it is? I'll dedicate my next chapter to you if you can. Well folks, I'm off to bed. I'll see y'all later!

If you would like to be notified when the story is updated, please tell me in a review. You can either leave your e-mail address in the review or if you would rather, e-mail me and tell me you address.

Oh and thank you to all who reviewed! It's much appreciated!

God's Child 27

Sorceress of Rohan

fairydust125


	3. The Stranger Revealed

Okay, I know this is going to be a huge inconvenience, but I had to do it. I got bit by a rabid plot bunny, therefore had to change a few thing in the last 2 chapters not many though. If it's any consolation, I now have plot rabies (eye twitch) (spasm)

Disclaimer: I don't not own anything in this story, besides Mira. J.R.R Tolkien and J.K. Rowling own the rest. I am not making any money what's-so-ever on this. I have no money so don't sue me.

I rated it PG-13 just to be on the safe side, but I doubt that it will get up to that rating, but we will see.

THIS IS GOING TO BE SORT OF AU! SO BE WARNED!

----- ---------

Mira opened her eyes slightly, and then closed them immediately. The sun was way too bright, and it was only worsened by the huge bump she felt growing on her head. She let out a slight moan, and then tried opening her eyes again. She blinked rabidly trying to adjust to the bright sunlight. It took her a few minutes, but she was finally able to see. The new problem was that her head wasn't functioning very well. She saw her surroundings, but nothing was registering. She faintly heard a voice in the back of her mind, but no matter how hard she tried to understand what it was saying, she couldn't. It was like one of those dreams you have where you're running down the hall to get to the door, but no matter how fast you run, it keeps getting farther and farther away. Finally she gave up and let the peaceful dark take her body over again.

The man looked at the warrior before him. 'What was he doing here all alone? Was he a friend, or a spy for the dark lord Sauron?' He sat there smoking his pipe, deep in thought; barley noticing when the warrior woke up for the second time. Immediately he jumped up and loomed over the now sitting figure.

When Mira woke the second time, she found it easier to open her eyes. The day had settle into the west, taking a much-deserved nap, and the only light came from a fire. Once she found her bearings again, she sat up and peered at the man that stood before her.

"In naa lle? Car lle henio Sindarin?" the man asked. (Who are you? Do you understand Sindarin?)

"Amin Mira. Yes, im henio tithen." She replied, clutching the back of her head. (I'm Mira. Yes, I understand a little.)

"Do you understand common tongue?" He asked, eyebrow lifting slightly.

"Much better than I do any Elvish." She replied a little relived that she didn't have to speak Sindarin too much. I wasn't that she didn't know the language, but the elves where she came from were either gone or were in hiding somewhere, so there was no one to teach her Sindarin but her mentor, and he knew some, but not enough to have a conversation in without using some common words.

"Mira was it? Yes, what is a young boy doing traveling alone?"

"What a minute I'm no boy!" she said cried.

"Well you are no man."

"I am a woman."

"A woman who wears men's clothes and bears weapons?" he asked stunned. "Now that is something."

"Hey a woman can do anything a man can!" she shouted jumping up, but immediately regretted doing so when a great wave of pain coursed there her head, forcing her to stumble over her feet and land on her butt.

"I'm not saying one can't, but it is just… unusual. But I guess so is the name Mira for a young boy." He said, getting up and grabbing the kettle that sat by the fire. He poured the boiling water into a cup with some sort of plant in it, and then handed it to Mira.

"What is it?" She asked, eyeing him uncertainly.

"It will help with the pain. Do not worry, it is not poison." He said a hint of amusement in his voice.

She took a tentative sip and felt it go to work immediately, dulling the pain and making it easier for her to think.

"You haven't told me your name yet." She stated taking another drink and relaxing even more.

"I am know by many names young Mira. But you may call me Gandalf the Grey, or just Gandalf. Now if you would be so kind as to tell me what it is you are doing here…"

"I'm here to rid your realm of evil." She said as it were the most obvious thing in the world. At his questioning look she decided to explain further. "I'm a sworn protector of all realms. I am here to help you with a battle between good and evil that is about to befall… Middle Earth isn't it?"

"Indeed it is."

"Yes, about to befall Middle Earth."

"And what is this evil that is to befall Middle Earth?"

"Uh… that I don't know." She said somewhat sheepishly.

"So how is it you are to rid us of it, if you do not even know what it is yourself?" He asked bemusedly.

"I'll know when I see it." She said waving a hand around nonchalantly.

Gandalf smiled at the young girl, his eyes twinkling.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"You amuse me. Here you are in another realm talking about ridding it of evil to a wizard you have never met, sipping something that you do not know of, and are still as calm as if this were an everyday occurrence."

"Well I trust you; don't ask me why, so I do not believe you would give me poison. And this is pretty much an every day experience for me." She said returning his smile. "Now if you would be so kind as to tell me what it is you're doing…"

"All in good time young one, all in good time."

"How old is it you think I am?" She asked.

"I'd say around 20 maybe younger."

Mira laughed, he wasn't the first to mistake her for a young girl; it just made her laugh every time. "No, I'm 48 almost 49." She informed him.

"You have elf in you then?"

"Yes."

"I thought you must have some, but was not sure about it."

"You will let me go with you on your journey? I have a feeling that is where I am to go."

He eyed her wearily, but she had been no threat to him so far, so he agreed. "You will need to get some rest; we have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow." With that she let sleep come take her over.

------- -----------

So there is chapter three. If I feel like it you should have chapter four later tonight. Guess who comes in, in the next chapter! Guess! Guess! Guess! I'll tell you! The Hobbitsis! Yup (nods head) So post those reviews. But please no flames!

Oh and if you would like to be e-mailed when this story is updated, please tell me and leave your e-mail address in a review, or if you don't want everyone to know your address just send me an e-mail to few thank yous:

Heaven-sent515- Than you so much for the review, I'm so glad you liked it! Here's the next chapter!

magicharm- Thanks, and there I finished the cliffy!

Astronema- I'm glad you liked my Dumbledore! Here's the next chapter!

Emerald Phoenix2- huh?

Innocent Princess- Thank you! That was the best review I ever got! (tear) Here's the next chapter. And everyone go read Princesses fics. They rock!

Cheryl-Thanks! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!


	4. Concerning Hobbits and Celebrations

Guess what everyone! I lied! I said I would write another chapter the other night, but I didn't! You wanna know why? Because I had writer's block! But guess what! I still have it! So I'll try to write this as best as I can.

Disclaimer: I own none of the character, names, or places that the magnificent Tolkien created. The only thing I do own is Mira! She's mine! All MINE! Muhahahahaha. (hack-cough-wheeze) Okay, I'm better now. But my point is, I am making no profit from this, so don't sue.

Warning: To all those cannon freaks out there, guess what. THIS IS NOT CANNON! Sure it will follow the story line pretty closely, but in adding a character to a book or movie plot it will always change they way the story goes. Generally, fan fiction is not cannon. So if you want cannon, then go read the book, or see the movie. If this was cannon, then it would be the book, and I would be committing a pretty big copyright infringement.

So now that that is over, on with the story!

------- --------

The next morning Mira woke just before the dawn. She stood up and found that the horrendous headache she was suffering from last night was gone. 'That must have been one hell of a plant!' she thought to herself. She strapped on her weaponry and walked over to a near by rock where she sat and watched the sun rise. It was breathtakingly beautiful. Pink, gold, and orange, all combined to make one of the most amazing pictures that Mira had ever seen.

"There is nothing more beautiful than that of the sunrise over the mountains of Middle Earth." Gandalf said as he walked up to Mira and handed her an apple. She nodded her thanks as the old wizard sat down next to her.

"It is a beautiful sight, but I would much prefer a clear, cloudless night. There is nothing I love more than the stars." She replied.

They sat in a companionable silence until the sun had fully risen. "Well we best be off." Gandalf said, using his staff to help him stand up. She helped him pack the rest of his belongings, and settled into the old, wooden cart. It took them three days before they finally reached the Shire.

Mira's eyes sparkled with laughter as she looked upon the inhabitants. "What are they?" she asked.

"They are Shire folk." He replied, at the questioning look she gave him he explained farther, "Hobbits, Halflings."

"You're late." A voice of a young man said. Mira looked over to find a short boy with curly brown hair, big hairy feet, and blue green eyes standing with his hands on his hips.

Gandalf pulled the cart to a stop and then replied very seriously, "A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins, nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to." Then he and the young man, Frodo, started to laugh. He jumped into Gandalf's arms and gave him a hug.

"It's wonderful to see you Gandalf!" He exclaimed

"You didn't think I would miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday?" he asked as the young hobbit took a seat between Mira and Gandalf.

"Hello, who are you?" he asked giving Mira a puzzled look. Never before had Gandalf brought big folk to the shire.

"I'm Mira." She said extending her hand to him.

"Frodo Baggins." He said taking her hand and shaking it. "It's nice to meet you, lady Mira."

"Just call me Mira, or Mîr. Drop the 'lady' in the beginning though." She told him smiling.

"Mira is my new charge." Gandalf explained to Frodo.

"Well any friend of Gandalf is a friend of mine!" He said exchanging smiles with Mira.

"So besides Mîr here, what news of the outside world - tell me everything!" Frodo said eagerly.

"Everything? You are eager and curious for a hobbit - most unnatural." He replied, smile playing on his lips. "Well, what can I tell you? Life in the wide world goes on much as it has this past age, full of its own comings and goings. Scarcely aware of the existence of hobbits, for which I am very thankful."

They rode by a clearing were a sign that read 'Happy Birthday Bilbo' on it, and little hobbits trying to erect tents and preparing thing for the party Then some just going about their day as usual.

"Oh, a long-expected party." Gandalf said as he too looked upon the Halflings. "So how is the old rascal? I hear it's going to be a party of special magnificence."

"You know Bilbo, he's got the whole place in an uproar." Frodo replied.

"Oh well, that should please him."

"Half the Shire has been invited."

"Good gracious."

"He's up to something."

"Really? Mmmm..."

Mira almost giggled at the look on Gandalf's face. She was happily enjoying their conversation from the sidelines.

"Alright then, keep your secrets. Before you came along, we Bagginses were very well thought of."

"Indeed…" He mumbled

"We never had any adventures or did anything unexpected."

"If you're referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barely involved. All I did was give your Uncle a little nudge out of the door."

"Whatever you did, you've been officially labeled a disturber of the peace."

Mira looked behind her and saw little hobbit children running after the cart asking for fireworks. When Gandalf didn't set any off the children looked disappointed. She turned and saw the look Frodo was giving Gandalf, and then she saw the twinkle in the old man's eyes.

BANG!

Bright sparks in the shape of stars flew around, and the children clapped their hands and cheered. Frodo smiled, "It was nice to meet you Mira. Gandalf, I'm glad you're back." And with that the hobbit jumped off the cart.

"So am I dear boy," He said aloud as Frodo waved bye to them. "So am I." He whispered to himself.

Mira and Gandalf came upon a little house built into the side of a hill. They walked up to the door, and Gandalf knock. An irritated man's voice answered, "No thank you. We don't want any more visitors, well-wishers or distant relations."

"And what about very old friends?"

The door swung wide open and revealed a man about the height of Frodo. He's skin was wrinkled and his hair was gray due to the aging process.

"Gandalf?"

"Bilbo Baggins."

"My dear Gandalf." He said as Gandalf stooped down to Bilbo's level to give him a hug.

"Good to see you; one hundred and eleven years old, I wouldn't believe it. You haven't aged a day." Gandalf said looking Bilbo over.

"Who's that?"

"Oh, this? This is my new charge, Mira."

"Hello!" Bilbo replied cheerfully, shaking Mira's hand. "Come on, come in. Welcome, welcome. Tea? Or maybe something a little stronger? I've got a few bottles of the Old Winyards left. 1296 - very good year. Almost as old as I am, it was laid down by my father. What say we open one, eh?"

"Just tea, thank you."

"How about you young lady?"

"Just tea please." She replied.

Bilbo started mumbling about something or other. Mira wasn't listening, after bumping her head into the same chandelier Gandalf did, she started to look around the house a bit. She couldn't see too much due to the fact she was hunched over trying to go through the halls. She had the sudden urge to go crawling, but didn't want to look undignified (although, it wasn't like hunching over so far her nose almost hit the floor was real dignified). There were books, paper, scrolls, and maps that littered the little room. For some reason, everything about the way the little hobbit lived fascinated her. She was studying everything, and blocking out everything else. Bilbo said something else that Mira didn't catch, but understood he was offering her something again when Gandalf answer. "Just tea for both of us. Thank you."

There were two loud knocks on the door, followed by a shrill woman's voice, screaming, "Bilbo, Bilbo Baggins…" then more knocking. Bilbo hid himself against a wall. "I'm not here." He whispered. He closed a window and started to talk to Gandalf again. Mira figured that this was just a conversation between the two men, so she tuned them out, and just stared off into space, until a cup was pressed into her hands. She drank her tea while she was thinking of a way to give the two men their privacy.

"I think I'll go and help the little hobbits with setting up, they looked like they could use it." She said getting up. "Thank you for the tea, Master Baggins,"

"You're most welcome, my dear."

She walked out the door, and stretched. Stooping over like was hell on her back. She then walked the short way to the clearing she saw earlier. The poor little ones were having a hard time setting up the tents, so she went over there and held them up while they hammered the stakes into the ground. She smiled at them as they thanked her before being pulled away to help with the set-up of the other ones. The rest of the day was spent helping the little ones with whatever needed to be done. They seemed to like having a big person around. They had her hold the tents up while they hammered the stakes into the ground, they had her help build the stage, and carry the lumber, and the tables and chairs and set them around. They also had her carry the dishes into the makeshift kitchen, and the buckets of water that would have been heavy for them were no problem for Mira. Mira herself didn't mind, she was just happy to finally be able to help someone, even if it wasn't to save their lives.

Night had finally come, and with it, the celebration! There was eating, drinking, dancing, drinking, singing, drinking, eating, story telling, and drinking. Mira stood next to Gandalf, watching him light fireworks. She couldn't remember if she had ever had this much fun before. She smiled at the 'ooohh's' and 'awe's' of the crowd as the fireworks erupted into a million sparks that made pictures in the sky. She was looking to the sky, as one such firework went off, when she felt something being pushed into her hand. She looked down, and there stood a little Halfling, giving her ale. She took it, and thanked him. When the little one was gone Gandalf leaned over to Mira and said, "They've accepted you."

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"They gave you their ale. It is a rare occasion when a hobbit will part with their ale, especially if it is to give it to big folk that they do not know much of." He said, and then walked off to get more fireworks.

Mira smiled contently. Never had she ever been accepted in any other realm than the one where she grew-up in. It was a new experience for her, and though all her morals went against it, she unknowingly opened up her heart to these little ones. Gandalf returned, smiling and laughing. He set off more fireworks and the crowd cheered and clapped. Then there were horror filled screams, followed but people yelling, "Dragon! Dragon!" Mira looked around, and then she saw it. It didn't look like any dragon she had ever seen. She watched as it flew over the heads of the hobbits, making them duck and cover. It whizzed by her head, then off into the distance were it immediately erupted into an amazing display!

She turned and saw Gandalf heading in the direction of his fireworks, and noticed that one of the tents she helped put up had some how disappeared.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregin Took. I might have known." Gandalf said as he grabbed the two Halflings by the ears.

He set them to work, washing dishes while he and Mira sat sipping tea. There wash a great hush over the crowd as Bilbo got on stage, and made his speech.

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks, Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles, and Proudfoots..."

"ProudFEET!" Someone yelled, making Mira, Gandalf, and the other Halflings laugh.

"Today is my one-hundred and eleventieth birthday."

"Happy Birthday!" cried various people.

"Alas eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits... I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve."

Mira had to hold her laughter at that and the confused expressions on all the hobbits' faces.

"I, uh... I... have things to do..." He said as he put his finger in his pocket. "I've put this off for far too long." He whispered to himself, but Mira caught it all the same. "I regret to announce, this is the end. I'm going now - I bid you all a very fond farewell." Then quietly, so only Frodo could hear him he said, "Good-bye." Then he disappeared.

Gandalf jumped out of his seat and before he walked off he turned to Mira and said, "Keep an eye on those two." He motioned to Meriadoc and Peregin and their little faces fell. It seemed for a moment they thought they were going to get out of washing all those dishes. She smiled sympathetically at them as they went back to work.

"I don't believe I've seen you around here before." Said one of them.

"That could be because I haven't been here before." She said teasingly.

"I'm Peregin Took, but you can call me Pippin. Everybody does." He said sticking out a sloppy, soapy hand to Mira. She looked at it doubtfully, until the other hobbit pushed it down and glared at Pippin.

"A lady of such refinement as her wouldn't want to shake your hand when it's covered in food and soap. You will have to excuse my cousin… he has no manners, my lady." Mira raised her eyebrow and smiled at their attempt to butter her up in hopes she would let them off. "My name is Meriodoc Brandybuck, but you may call me Merry." He said, then went into a low bow and kissed her hand. "And who might you be?"

"Mira." She said as she bowed her head to him. "And you can stop this act now. Gandalf wanted you to finish all of these dishes before you could go." Merry's face looked stunned, and Pippin could be heard in the background saying, "I told you this wouldn't work, Merry." "I'm sorry, but hell haft no furry like Gandalf. And I wouldn't want that fury brought down on me."

An hour or so later, Gandalf came back. He dismissed Merry and Pippin, and told Mira that they were to rider with haste to Minas Tirith.

---- ------------

Well guess what? I got out of my writer's block about ¾ the way through that chapter. And that was a long chapter. In then next one Gandalf and Mira ride to Minas Tirith. And I'll probably write most of that tonight. So I'll go do that now! Please Review, but no flames!

And if you would like to be e-mailed when this story is updated, please tell me and leave your e-mail address in a review, or if you don't want everyone to know your address just send me an e-mail to and if you to read about Faramir and Boromir's life as brothers before the Ring, then I highly recommend you go and read all the fics by Evendim. They are so good!

Later Dayz

Amanda

P.S. Here are a few thank yous:

DianaBananna: You're welcome! Here are the Hobbitsis! And thank you for your encouragement!

Heaven-Sent515: thank you, and here's the next chapter!


	5. Blue Green and Red

Okay, I said I would write this chapter tonight, and so I am. It won't be posted until tomorrow though.

Disclaimer: I own none of the character, names, or places that the magnificent Tolkien created. The only thing I do own is Mira! She's mine! All MINE! Muhahahahaha. (hack-cough-wheeze) Okay, I'm better now. But my point is, I am making no profit from this, so don't sue. The same goes for the HP related stuff.

Warning: To all those cannon freaks out there, guess what. THIS IS NOT CANNON! Sure it will follow the story line pretty closely, but in adding a character to a book or movie plot it will always change they way the story goes. Generally, fan fiction is not cannon. So if you want cannon, then go read the book, or see the movie. If this was cannon, then it would be the book, and I would be committing a pretty big copyright infringement.

On with the story!

------ --------

They rode with haste to Minas Tirith, only stopping to give the horses rest, and to get water.

"I wished the old fart would have given me some shoes." Mira said as she rubbed her sore feet. She then felt pressure growing in her pockets. Bewildered she reached into them and pulled out her beloved pair of Somoas. "Bless you." She said to the sky earning her a questioning glance from Gandalf. She just shrugged and pulled on the brown leather shoes.

They finally arrive and Mira took her first look upon the white tower of Ecthelion. It was beautiful the way it shone in the sunlight. They arrived at a great gate, and a man's voice was heard from up above, "Who goes there and what is your business?"

"I am Mithrandir, and this is my charge. We wish to see an old friend of mine." Gandalf called back up.

The great gate opened and allowed them accesses to the White City.

"Mithrandir?" Mira questioned.

"I told you I go by many a name." He said to her with a smile.

People watched them as they went by. Mira pulled the hood of her cloak up, hoping to block out all of those whom were staring at her.

"Is there something wrong child?" Gandalf asked concerned.

"I hate crowds, and I don't like to be stared at. It's one of my fears." She replied sheepishly. Gandalf smiled, drew his horse up next to hers and put his hand on her shoulder in a way a grandfather would do to comfort his grandchild. The gesture did comfort her greatly, and she smiled up her thanks to him.

As they went up the many levels of the city Mira saw that with each level that went up, the status of it went up also. On the fourth level a man with copper colored hair, and beautiful green-blue eyes greeted them.

"Mithrandir!" The man said as he hugged Gandalf. "You are a most welcoming site."

"Faramir, my dear boy! How fairs you?"

"Not well, I am to be sent to Osgiliath, it has been overrun by fell orcs."

"May the Gods protect you." Gandalf said solemnly.

His eyes finally fell upon the cloaked figure beside Mithrandir. "Is he with you Mithrandir?" Faramir asked.

Gandalf looked to where Faramir's eyes had landed, and nearly laughed as he heard the figure give a deep sigh. "No, he is not with me." Faramir tightened his hand on the hilt of his sword. "But **she** is." He said stressing the word she. Faramir looked shocked, but didn't loosen his grip on the sword. "Dear boy, she is not going to harm anyone within this city. I can assure you." He let go of his sword, still eyeing Mira uneasily.

"It would help calm my worries if she would remove her hood, and let me look upon her face." He said more to Mira than to Gandalf. By now the spectacle had drawn quite a bit of attention, there were many people looking on with curiosity.

Mira was more uncomfortable than she could ever remember being in her entire life at that moment. Her heart raced as she felt the many eyes upon her. Her hand flew up to the star on her neck that was hidden by the tunic she wore, and her breath quickened. Then, in the blink of an eye, she began to relax. She felt Gandalf's hand on her shoulder again, and then looked up into his eyes. "There is nothing to be afraid of, Mira. I will let no harm come to you. I give you my word. Now remove you hood child, and show your pretty face." He said soothingly, in a way that, once again, a Grandfather would talk to their frightened granddaughter. Faramir looked on curiously, wondering what she was so afraid of.

Getting one last reassuring smile from Gandalf, Mira slowly removed her hood. The townspeople grumbled they had expected some kind of goddess with long flowing golden blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Instead the got a simple girl, with black hair, and brown eyes. To them it was a big climax to an even bigger let down, so they all went about their way. Relief flashed across Mira's face as she watched the eyes of the people turn away from her. Now there were only two sets of eyes looking upon her, one set of blue eyes that she had become familiar with, and one set of green eyes. She looked up, and smiled at Faramir sheepishly. He returned her smile just as sheepishly, for just a few seconds before Mira looked at him Gandalf had smack him on the shoulder so he would close his mouth that he left hanging open.

Gandalf looked between them and smiled. As much as he wanted to leave them and see what would happen, there was the matter at hand. He cleared his throat; "I need to look for something in the private archives."

"Right… of course, Mithrandir." Faramir replied and led the way up to the seventh level of the citadel.

"Shhh." He pressed his finger to his lips as he led the way into the private archives. They were off limits to all except the Steward and his heir.

When they were safely in, Gandalf ran over and started looking around. "Mira, child, look for anything pertaining to Isildur. Quickly now."

She began looking through all the scrolls and books she could. Hours later she had to stop. Her eyes began to get tired and the words on the page started to combine. She put down the book she was reading, and leaned back in her chair, massaging her temples.

"Take rest, Mira. You are of no use to me when you cannot read what is written down." Gandalf said eyes never leaving the book he was skimming over. Mira nodded and stood up.

"Come, I will take you to a place where you may rest." Faramir said as he stood to escort her out. Instead of directing her to the door they entered through, he took her up to a tapestry. He moved it aside to reveal a hidden door. She stepped through with Faramir closely following. It was dark and she had to wait a minute before her eye adjusted to the change in light, or lack there of. But Faramir knew exactly where he was going, so he took Mira gently by the arm and led her through the winding, twisting corridors. They finally came to a stop in front of a small door; Faramir took a key out from his pocket and put it in the lock. He turned it and when he heard a click he pushed it open. Hunched over, he went through the door first so he could make sure there was no one there, and so he could pull back the tapestry that hid the door.

"Come on." He motioned for Mira to come out. Having to stoop so low to go through the door reminded her of being at the Shire and she half expected to be in a tiny room, fit for a hobbit. But that is not what she found. The room she entered would have put most apartments in her realm to shame. It was huge! The ceilings were high, the room was full of comfortable looking furniture, books were scattered about the room giving it a nice homey feeling, and there was a huge fireplace with a warm fire crackling merrily and bathing the room in a bright orange glow. There was also a separate room that led into what looked like the bedroom.

"This is my room. With the mood my father is in I cannot risk putting you in any other room." He added the last sentence hurriedly so she would not think ill of him bringing her to his room. "But do not worry, hardly anyone ever comes here. Defiantly not father." He said sadness evident in the last bit. "Will it do?"

"As long as it is not an inconvenience to you."

"No, not at all my lady."

"Please, just call me Mira, or Mîr."

"Mîr, that means jewel in Sindarin. My brother and I both have that in our names."

"Who is your brother?"

"Boromir, it means faithful jewel… Are you hungry? I could get someone to bring something up if you would like?"

"No thank you. I just need to rest."

"Right, well the bedroom is in there…" He said pointing to the next room.

"Oh, no, I wouldn't want to put you out."

"Put me out?"

"Yeah, you know, inconvenience you. I'll just sleep on the couch." She said walking towards the huge and quite comfortable look settee.

"No!" Faramir almost shouted, making Mira jump a little. 'Dolt, don't yell at her!' Faramir said to himself. "I mean I will sleep on the couch. I am used to sleeping in worse places than this." He said motioning to the couch.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well then I should take a bath, I smell like a horse." Mira mentally slapped herself, what was she thinking? "Wouldn't want the smell to rub off on your sheets… And I'm going to stop there before I dig myself any deeper." At this point, she just wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

Faramir just smiled at her. Well if they were going to make fools out of themselves, at least they were going to do it together. "I'll get someone to draw a bath. Just hide in the bedroom until they are done." Mira bowed her thanks, which Faramir returned; they looked at each other and smiled before he left the room. As soon as the door closed, she pounded her head into the wall. 'I smell like a horse? What am I on?' she thought as she made her way into the bedroom.

Thirty minutes later, Faramir came in and told her the bath was ready. "Oh here," he said handing her a long shirt. "Night shirt." He smiled awkwardly.

"Thank you," she nearly laughed at how uncomfortable he was. She walked into his privet washroom and closed the door.

Mira slipped into the warm bath and relaxed. She had to admit, even though she was a shower person, this bath felt marvelous. It had been a long time since she had been fully clean. It's hard to get clean in a pond or river where the water is so cold you can only stay in it for a few minutes without getting hypothermia. And she honestly didn't see how people could go so long without bathing. After enjoying just relaxing in the hot water for a while she washed her hair and the rest of her body. When the time finally came to get out, she had to force herself out of the water. When she was done drying herself, she put her underwear back on (she would have to remember to thank Dumbledore for the self cleaning clothes) and pulled Faramir's nightshirt on. It was ridiculously huge on her. She laughed at her appearance in the mirror. She looked like a munchkin. But the material was softer than anything she had ever felt. Perk of being the Stewards son, she guessed. She ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to comb it then, taking one last look in the mirror, she picked up her clothes and left.

Faramir was sitting on the couch staring into the fire. He jumped up when he heard the door creak open. He looked at Mira and had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. The action didn't go unnoticed by Mira. "Go ahead, laugh, I already did." She told him nearly laughing herself. He chuckled a little, "It does seem a bit big." After the laughter died down, there was an awkward silence that set over the room.

"Well, er… Thanks for the…" she gestured to the white nightshirt.

"The over sized sleepwear?" Mira nodded. "Your are most welcome my la… Mîr."

"Good night Faramir."

"May sweet dreams come to you, Mîr."

She smiled at him, and then walked across into the bedroom. Once there, she dropped her folded clothes on the floor, flopped down on the bed, and stared at the ceiling.

"Great, Mira. Make a complete idiot out of yourself." She silently whispered. "Wait, why should I care? He's not the first person I have ever made a fool out of myself in front of. So why should I care? No, I don't care. Do I? No, no, no, û, nine, nope, no. Right? Right. It's settled, I don't care." She had made her decision, and wouldn't dwell on it anymore. She turned over on her stomach and buried her face in the pillow. 'This smells so good… I wonder if he smells like this… Wait! WHAT!' she shot up. 'What's wrong with me? Maybe all that reading screwed with my mind. Yeah that's it. I just need some sleep. That's all.' She lay back down and pulled the covers over her head. After a few minutes she fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning Mira awoke more rested then she had ever been. Why? She didn't know… and she really didn't care. She sat up as she heard a knock on the door. The door opened and Faramir's head poke through. "May I enter?"

"I don't see why not, it is your room after all."

He walked in and stood before her. "Are you hungry?" Before Mira could answer, a man's voice filled the living area and seeped into the bedroom, "Fara! You lazy mule! Where are you?"

"Boromir," he breathed. The young man paled and exchanged a fearful look with Mira.

"Where are you brother? You're not still in bed are you?" Boromir yelled, causing Faramir to turn towards the door again. "There you are! Why didn't you answer me?" Boromir said as he stomped into the room.

"Boromir! I can explain!"

-------- --------

û –Sindarin for no or not.

I think I'll leave that there. And for all you who like Èowyn out there, I'm not sure of the pairing yet, it might be Mira/Faramir, or it might be someone else. I'll just have to see where the characters take me. But I promise Èowyn will not be left alone! I like her too. And I promise this will not be a Legolas/OC, an Aragorn/OC or a Gimli/OC (Shudder). It will be an Aragorn/Arwen, so no worries there. You all know the drill. Review! And please, no flames!

And if you would like to be e-mailed when this story is updated, please tell me and leave your e-mail address in a review, or if you don't want everyone to know your address just send me an e-mail to and if you to read about Faramir and Boromir's life as brothers before the Ring, then I highly recommend you go and read all the fics by Evendim. They are so good!


	6. Surprises and Farewells

Hey y'all! Guess what! My writer's block is back, and in full force! Yup! But I did think up of an ending to this story, so don't worry; this story has been planned out to the bittersweet end! (Mumbles to self) unlike my other two stories. (clears throat) Any way, here's the next chapter, maybe half way through I'll be alleviated from the block, and this chapter might turn out half way decent.

One more thing, I am officially labeling this a Mira/Faramir story on the request of one of my reviewers! Lady of the Wingnuts this chapter is dedicated to you!

Disclaimer: And people think I'm mentally insane. If you think I own this, then I think you should call like 1-800-charter or something. The only thing that belongs to me is Mira, and some of the plot. Nothing else.

Warning: (red light flashes and siren goes off )THIS IS NOT CANNON! I repeat THIS IS NOT CANNON! If cannon is your thing, and you don't like the plot to be twisted around and manipulated to the authoresses every whim, then do not read this. That is all. Thank you.

On with the story!

------------ ----------------

"Explain what Fara?" Boromir asked, confused. Faramir turned towards the bed and saw… nothing.

"What can you explain?" Boromir prompted.

"Um… nothing, never you mind." Faramir sighed with relief.

"Are you not well? You look somewhat pale."

"No, no. I am fine dear Brother," he said, then something caught his eye and he paled considerably more. Mira's clothes were lying in a pile on the floor. Mira must have seen this too for a slender arm shot out from under the bed and reached for the clothing, but it was not long enough to reach without exposing the body of the person it belong too.

Faramir snapped his head back up to his brother and moved in front of him to block the arm from his view. He stuck his leg back lightly and tried to discreetly push the pile of clothing towards the hand, all the while never breaking eye-contact with the bear of a brother in front of him. He almost let out a cry of relief when the weight of the pile he was pushing disappeared. He took a quick peek behind himself and saw a retreating hand.

"Fara? Faramir."

"Huh? What?"

"Did not you hear a word I said?"

"Um… No. I am sorry brother. I have been… distracted as of late."

"You look weary, have you not been sleeping well?"

"No, it is not that. It's just… I fell asleep in my chair again last night."

"Again?" Boromir said exasperatingly. "You must stop doing this."

"I know, brother. I am sorry. Mayhaps I shall sleep a bit more."

"Yes my brother. We will talk once you are more rested. Sleep well my loved one." Boromir sighed and placed a brotherly kiss on the top of Faramir's forehead. Faramir smiled and escorted his brother to the door and saw him out.

As soon as Boromir was gone, he rushed back into the bedchamber. Crouching down, he stuck a calloused hand under the bed. He felt a smaller, softer, yet still calloused hand intertwine with his. Faramir pulled Mira out and then sat down with his back pressed against the side of the bed. Mira copied his action, and the two sat in silence as they each just stared out into space. A deep sigh of relief emitted from both of them, then Mira started to chuckle a little… and was soon followed by Faramir. Before they knew it, they were practically in hysterics. Finally after a few minutes of good, hardy laughing; it subsided except for the escape of an odd little chuckle or giggle here and there. They sat in companionably silence for a while, each deep in their own thoughts.

"Mîr?" Faramir asked.

"Yes?"

"There has been a question on my mind for a while now. Mayhaps you will settle my curiosity and answer it?"

"What is it?"

"Yesterday, when first I laid my eyes upon you, why was it you were afraid to remove your hood? Because if you think yourself unpretty, then you are gravely mistaken."

"No it's not that. Not that I think myself a raging beauty or anything," she added the last part quickly so he wouldn't think her vain. "It's just… it's stupid really."

"Would you mind telling me? I mean not to pry, if you do not want to tell me…"

"No, its fine, it's just…" she looked away embarrassed. It was a stupid fear really, and it disappeared when she was in battle fighting in front of thousands of people and/or creatures. But when the battle was over, her stupid fear came back to haunt her.

Faramir put a finger on her chin and turned her head so she faced him. "What is it?" he asked, she thought there was a hint of concern in those green-blue eyes, but just dismissed it as her own overactive imagination.

"I…"

"Yes?"

"I'm afraid of crowds," she said quietly and somewhat sheepishly. She closed her eyes, awaiting the laughter that usually followed her admission, but none came. Slowly she opened her eyes to see Faramir looking at her. "You don't think it a strange or stupid fear?"

"We all have our fears, Mîr," he said looking into her eyes. "But as long as we put them aside when the time comes for them to be gone, then there is nothing to worry about. There is no need to be embarrassed of your fear; it just proves that you are human, for all men and women have at least one thing that they are afraid of. Whether they choose to show it or not." She looked into those beautiful eyes, and saw nothing but sincerity in them. She then realized that his finger was still on her chin and that his finger was now stroking her cheek tenderly. Her pulse quickened and she could hear her heart beating in her ears so hard and loud that she couldn't see how Faramir could not hear it. Her mouth went dry as she looked deep into those amazing eyes.

"Do you…" She cringed at the raspy sound of her voice. She cleared her throat and started again. "What is it that you fear?"

His hand fell away from her face. Mira watched as his eyes clouded a bit and his face seemed to fall a little.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No. You told me your fear, it is only fair that I should tell you mine," Faramir took a deep breath. "I'm… You see I'm… I am afraid of failing, and disgracing my father any further then I already have." He looked up at her concerned look and forced a smile on his handsome features. She sensed it was a touchy issue with him so she did not press the matter any farther, which he was grateful for.

"Yes." Mira said suddenly.

"Yes what?" Faramir drug out each word in utter bewilderment; looking at her as if she lost her mind.

"The answer to your first question, it's yes."

"Uh… right. And that would be?"

"You asked if I was hungry."

"Oh, right," he said sheepishly making a grin appear on her face.

"But I have an idea."

Faramir's eyebrows raised in curiosity, "Do tell." She told it to him, and he smiled then got up and went to find a servant. He didn't have to look long there was one just out of his chamber door. He asked her if she could bring up sausage, eggs, bacon, toast, honey, butter, and a jug of milk. Now you can imagine the look on the girl's face when he ordered enough food for a small army, but it was not her place to question the young lord, so she curtsied, and went to fetch the food.

Meanwhile, Gandalf was sitting in the library, rubbing his weary eyes. He had been looking for nearly a day, and yet he had still found nothing. He was getting tired and frustrated. He hoped Mira would turn up soon; maybe her fresh eyes would have an easier time and might see something he was missing. Gandalf continued his search through a large tome when a most amazing smell wafted into his nose. He looked to the secret door and saw Mira and Faramir enter with platters full of food. He had not fully realized how hungry he was until the smell made his stomach growl in longing.

"Good morning Gandalf!" Mira exclaimed, setting down a try of sausage, bacon, and eggs, and a jug of cold milk in the space that Gandalf had cleared.

"Good morrow, Mithrandir." Faramir set down his platter that had the toast, honey, butter, some silverware, goblets, and plates.

"Good marrow, Mira, Faramir."

"Did you not find anything?" Faramir asked after they had all settled and stared eating.

"Nay, nothing yet. I was hoping Mira's fresh eyes would find something that I have not."

Mira nodded her head in agreement, having had a mouth full of food. Gandalf and Faramir smiled at her in amusement. She swallowed the bite, "what?"

"You are truly not like any woman I have ever met, Mîr." Faramir said with a chuckle.

"Well, we have been traveling for a long time, and I haven't had a good meal since we left the Shire. Beside the fact that you and Gandalf were chatting with each other, so what else was I supposed to do?" she said. Faramir chuckled at her and Gandalf smiled.

"You amuse me, Mîr." Faramir said, smile playing on his lips.

"You know, Gandalf said the exact same thing to me." The rest of their break of fast was spent talking about going ons and such.

After they had finished, Faramir took the dishes back to his room, begging pardons from both, as he had to go meet with his brother. Mira went to a nearby shelf and started to pull out more tomes and scrolls, then set to work reading them.

What seemed like days later, though in reality was only about four hours; neither of them had found anything. Though Mira was learning quite a bit about the history of this Middle Earth. She was just about to get up and find more scrolls when something caught her eye. She dropped the scrolls she was holding and unrolled the one in front of her. It read:

_The year 3434, of the Second Age. _

_Here follows the account of Isildur, High King of Gondor, and the finding of the Ring of Power. It has come to me... The One Ring, which shall be an heirloom of my kingdom. All those who follow in my bloodline shall be bound to its fate, for I will risk no hurt to the Ring. It is precious to me though I buy it with a great pain. The markings upon the band begin to fade. The writing, which at first was as clear as red flame, has all but disappeared, a secret now that only fire can tell._

"Gandalf." The old wizard looked up at the girl. "Gandalf, I think I may have found something." He quickly made his way over and read the scroll.

"Is that it?"

"Yes child. That is it." Gandalf looked even wearier then before, if that was possible. "We must be away, back to the Shire." Mira nodded, and started to put the scrolls away and packed for the long trip ahead. They had to wait for Faramir's return so he could sneak them back out through the city. Luckily they didn't have to wait long.

"I have brought you some food from the kitchens to replenish your traveling supply." He then looked around at the room that, when he had left, was in total disarray, but now it looked as if no one had set foot in here. Then he realized why, "You have found what you needed?"

"Yes, and now we must leave." Gandalf replied, packing away the food items.

"Then I will accompany you, at least until we reach Osgiliath, then I must leave you." Mira noticed a hint of sorrow in his voice, when she gave him a questioning glance, he explained, "That is what my brother spoke with me about. Our father wants of me to go there and lead the troops. I was supposed to leave this morn, but Boromir granted me an extension as he thought I needed more rest." Mira looked into his eyes and sensed the fear that was racing through him. She knew what the fear was, and she knew she could do nothing to alleviate it, so she just squeezed his should in a comforting and supportive manner. He grabbed her hand and gave her a grateful smile.

"Ehem…" Gandalf cleared his throat and when the two looked over at him he handed Mira her weapons and cloak, "we really must be going." Mira removed her hand from Faramir's grasp and took the weapons from Gandalf. After everything had been strapped, slung, and secured on Mira, Faramir snuck them back out of the castle. He had had one of his loyal friends saddle up the horses that Mira and Gandalf had rode in on. They galloped through the city and out into the Pelanor fields. Mira and Faramir had talked to each other most of the way; she was doing her best to entertain him so as to rid his mind of his fear. He was just glad he had someone who wasn't too afraid to approach a son of the Steward for just a casual chat. Before they both had realized it they had reached Osgiliath, and it was time to say goodbye.

"Farewell Mithrandir." Faramir said from atop his horse.

"Farewell Lord Faramir. May the gods protect you."

Then it was time for the part Faramir was dreading most. "Farewell Mîr. Mayhaps we will meet again."

"Perhaps we will… one day." Mira knew there was a very slim chance of them ever meeting again, unless it was destined by God…s. Very unlikely. But that didn't stop her from wanting to. "Farewell, Lord Faramir…"

"If you insist that I must call you Mîr," he interrupted, "then you must call me Faramir." He took Mira's hand in his and gently kissed the back of it.

"Faramir." She said with a small smile playing on her lips. "May the Gods protect you."

"As they may you," he let go of her hand and looked into her dark brown eyes one last time.

"Come Mira, we must be off." Gandalf said giving the woman a gentle squeeze on the shoulder, then galloped off. Mira exchanged one last smile with the red haired, green-blue eyed Faramir of Gondor before she turned her horse and galloped off after the wizard. Faramir watched her retreating back until she disappeared from his sight.

"My Lord?" asked his second.

"Yes," he replied solemnly.

"The men await your orders."

He turned and looked among his men, then he started issuing orders as though everything was fine. But in his heart he felt a twinge of some sort. Mira, in the short time she had been here, had stolen his heart. She had stolen it the first time he had laid eyes upon her. It did not matter that everyone around him though of her as plain and unappealing, to him, she was the most beautiful and extraordinary woman he had ever met. And now that she was gone, he feared he would never lay eyes upon her ever again.

Mira felt the same tinge in her heart. So many emotions she had never before experienced were flowing through her heart, body, and soul. Was it love? She had never known love, be it from a parent or the opposite sex, so it very well could be. But how? How could this have happened to her? Her, the girl who swore she would never open her heart up to any man. Who had built up defenses around her heart, and now, a man she had known for only a day had come and shattered them as if they were made of glass. How did he do it? And why did she let him? How? Then what she had just thought hit her. She had let him. She had let him break through her defenses, and capture her heart. But why? She had met many a man during her travels. Why is it that this man had captivated her so? Why does a simple action, such as looking into those green-blue eyes make her heart pound and her pulse race? Was it love at first sight? No. That only happens in fairytales, and this is no fairytale. This is real life, and in real life, hearts are broken and people get left behind. In real life, nothing ever ends in 'and they lived happily ever after.' No one, least of all her, ever lives happily ever after. A person like her… they live, that's all, no happily, no anything… just live. She knew what she had to do. She must forget him before her heart starts to break. But what she hadn't realized was… her heart was already starting to break. It started to break the moment her and Faramir had said 'Farewell.'

------ ---------

(Dodges rotten tomatoes) I know, I know, that was filled with shameless fluff, but don't blame me, blame my inspiration, the movie "Ever After." It told me to write this. Uh huh. (Nods) (points to DVD case) besides the fact, Faramir would make a good Night in Shining Armour. (Goes all dreamy) (Hand comes out of no were and slaps her) Ehm… right sorry 'bout that. Anyway, you know the drill! R&R! But please no flames but constructive critism is welcome!

And if you would like to be e-mailed when this story is updated, please tell me and leave your e-mail address in a review, or if you don't want everyone to know your address just send me an e-mail.

Oh and if you to read about Faramir and Boromir's life as brothers before the Ring and during it, then I highly recommend you go and read all the fics by Evendim. They are so good! But be warned, they are AU.

To the **Lady of the Wingnuts**: Your wish is my command! Faramir/Mira is what this shall be!

Heaven-Sent515: No! No! Please don't tell on me! I didn't mean to make the last chapter a cliffy… well actually I did, but here's the next chapter, and a package of Depends!

**Cheryl**: Okay mom, here's the next chapter, now get off my back. (sighs) Moms, can't live with 'em, can't be alive without 'em.

**gachipaya**: I'm sorry you think this is Mary-sue, I am trying my best to make this as non mary-sueish as possible, but I'm have a little difficulty. I am pretty sure it will get better in later chapters. I'm glad you thought her fear palpable. I don't think I meant to put 'naught' anywhere in my story, but if you could point out were you thought that mistake was, it would be much appreciated! As for the nightshirt, it was Faramir's nightshirt, he is 6'1" and has a broad chest, at least in my mind his chest is broad. Back then, the shirts would have almost hit the floor on the person it was tailored to fit, (at least in my own little world built up by my twisted imagination in my twisted mind) so Mira being four inches shorter then him, and being a female with a less broad chest, it would have drug the floor, and the sleeves would have been quite long, so that's were I got the 'munchkin' thing from. I hope this explained my style of thinking.

**Ti Sly**: You really liked it? Sob Thank you. (hugs Ti) Yeah well, I HAD to put Faramir (drool) in here this quickly, how could I not! I mean it is Faramir! (dreamy sigh) Here's more, and now you have to write more to LIEL!

Well that's it for me! See y'all later!

Amanda (Sweet A.K.)


	7. The Journey

Okay… This has been a long time coming, but it's finally here! The next chapter. I seem to get writer's block after every chapter. I think I need a change of scenery. Anyway, on with they story.

This chapter may be a bit slow, but it was a necessary chapter.

Disclaimer: And now Ladies and Gentlemen (Are there any guys reading this?) Singing the disclaimer… William Hung!

She don', she don,

She don' own it,

No she don', she don',

She don' own it,

It's own by a man named Tolkien,

One of the greatest authors the would has seen

But she do, she do,

She do own,

Yes she do, she do,

She do own,

She do own Mira, and some of the plot,

So don' sue her, cause she's got diddle squat!

(Audience Boos) Thank you William! Now on with the story!

-blah,blah- Translation

Not Cannon! Not Cannon! Not Cannon! Not Cannon! Not Cannon! Not Cannon! Not Cannon! Not Cannon! Not Cannon! Not Cannon! Okay?

------- -----------------

Gandalf and Mira rode hard barely finding any rest. They stopped a bit short of the Shire in a small village. The sun had already gone down, and made the town even more mysterious to the woman.

"Where are we?" Mira asked.

"Bree." He replied.

"And we're here because…?"

"I need to speak with someone… he should be in an inn around here… somewhere." He mumbled more to himself than her. They reached a grubby looking place with drunken men coming out, and a deafening roar coming from inside. They walked in and the foul smell of alcohol and sweaty men assaulted Mira's nose, making her scrunch her face up in disgust. The sound was so loud, she wanted to cover her ears… or maybe burying her head in the sand would be better. "The smell is horrific, is it not? Especially to someone with Elvin senses, I expect the sound is deafening as well." Gandalf said, glancing at the young woman who was wincing at the grunting, laughing, and off tune singing, not to mention the horrific stench.

"Do you see the person you are looking for? I would like very much to get the hell out of Bree ASAP." She, again, pulled her cloak tighter around herself, trying not to draw to much attention.

"ASAP?" He asked, giving her a quizzical look.

"It means 'as soon as possible'"

"Ah, yes… he's right over there." Gandalf said making his way over to a shadowed corner where a lone figure sat, cloaked in darkness, eyes lighting up every once in a while with the glowing embers from a long pipe that he was smoking. "Strider… There you are... we have important business to discuss."

"Gandalf, it is good to see you." The man said extending his hand. The Ranger then set his eyes upon the woman behind the Istar. A flicker of something came to his eyes. "Who is this?" He said gesturing to the young woman.

"This is Mira. She is traveling with me for a time."

"Nice to meet you, lady Mira." He said grabbing the young woman's hand and kissing the back of it in a greeting manner.

"And you… Strider was it?" She asked a little awkwardly, having not had many people kiss her on the hand before. Well at least he didn't mistake her for a boy.

"Yes, it is." He gestured to the table, "Please, be seated… What is it that you wished to talk to me about, Gandalf?"

Gandalf looked around suspiciously before continuing, "I am in need of your assistance. Nessa Periain innas teli sí an Bree. Amin baur lle an tegi ho a Mira an Imladris manka amin il sinome. Innas lle caro sen an amin, mellonamin?" -A young Halfling will come here to Bree. I need you to take him and Mira to Imladris if I am not here. Will you do this for me, my friend?-

"Ta amin saesa." He replied with a slight bow of his head. -It's my pleasure.-

"Hannon lle." Gandalf replied with a bit of relief in his tired, wrinkled, old face. -Thank you.-

"Lle creoso…Malia ten' vasa?" Aragorn asked. -You're welcome… Care for some food?-

"Yes, I think that would be good." Gandalf said. He ordered three bowels of stew, a loaf of bread, and three ales. They finished eating, and parted ways. Aragorn went into a room at the end of a hall, and Mira and Gandalf continued on their way.

Night had fallen upon the Shire and the stars twinkled merrily down upon the residence, most of which were at the Green Dragon. There, Frodo and Sam were getting up from their table, saying goodbye to their kin, and going home. Frodo said goodbye to his Gardener at the gate and made his way into the house that was affectionately called Bag End.

Frodo stepped into the door and noticed that the windows were open and papers were flying about the room. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Startled, he whipped around to see Gandalf.

"Is it secret? Is it safe?" The Wizard said, distraught.

Frodo look startled and then, regaining his senses, ran to a box. After searching a bit he found an envelope and handed it to Gandalf. The Istar tossed the envelope into the fire.

"What are you doing?" Frodo cried as he watched the fire consume the paper that surrounded the ring. Using tongs, Gandalf took the ring out from the fire.

"Hold out your hand, Frodo." He said. The young hobbit looked at the old wizard incuriously. "It's quite cool." The ring dropped into the hobbit's hand. "What can you see? Can you see anything?" He asked desperately.

Frodo twisted the ring around in his hand. "Nothing. There's nothing." He replied. Gandalf sighed heavily, relief flashed through his blue eyes, but it was short lived. "Wait…" he said as strange markings appeared on the golden surface. "There are marking. It's some form of Elvish. I can't read it."

"There are few who can." Gandalf said gravely, aged face looking even older. "The language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here."

"Mordor!" The young hobbit exclaimed.

"In the common tongue, it says 'One ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them. One ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them.' This is the one ring forged by the Dark Lord, Sauron in the fires of Mount Doom, taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself." He gravely said.

"Bilbo found it in Gollum's cave." Frodo said as he remembered the tale his Uncle told him as a child.

"Yes. For 60 years the Ring lay quiet, in Bilbo's keeping, prolonging his life, delaying old age. But no longer, Frodo. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The Ring has awoken. It's heard its master's call."

Mira stood in the shadows, listening to their discussion. She had read about Sauron in the scrolls back in Gondor. Gondor… where Faramir was, and his beautiful blue eyes and red hair, and his sexy voice… 'STOP IT!' She mentally yelled at herself. 'What has gotten into you? There is evil you should be thinking about, not some guy! What's the matter with you!' she chided herself. But he wasn't bad looking for a man… best specimen she had seen in a long time. 'No! No, no, no! I will not think like that! He is a distraction, one that I will probably never see again. I need to get him out of my mind…. But it's so hard to get that beautiful face out my mind… And the musical laugh… Deep, soulful eyes… Kissable lips… Stop it!' She was broken out of her argument with herself by Frodo's desperate pleas.

"Take it Gandalf! Take it!" He held the Ring out to the old wizard. Gandalf backed away fearfully.

"No, Frodo!"

"You must take it!"

"You cannot offer me this Ring!" He said firmly, but with a trace of fear edging his voice.

"I'm giving it to you!" The Halfling cried desperately.

"DON'T… tempt me, Frodo!" The Istar yelled, startling both Frodo and Mira. "I dare not take it." He said quietly, "Not even to keep it safe. Understand, Frodo, I would use this Ring from a desire to do good. But through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine."

"But it cannot stay in the Shire!"

"No! No, it can't." Frodo looked down at the Ring solemnly, then back to Gandalf.

"What must I do?" He replied bravely.

"You must leave. And leave quickly… Mira, come." He said as Frodo set to packing his necessary supplies. Mira helped Frodo as best as she could. "She will accompany you."

"Where? Where do we go?" Frodo asked.

"Get out of the Shire. Make for the village of Bree."

"Bree… What about you?"

"I'll be waiting for you, at the inn of the Prancing Pony."

"And the ring will be safe there?"

"I don't know, Frodo. I don't have any answers. I must see the head of my order. He is both wise, and powerful. Trust me, Frodo. He'll know what to do. You'll have to leave the name of Baggins behind you, for that name is not safe outside the Shire. Travel only by day, and stay off the road."

"We can cut across country easily enough." He said as he looked to Mira for conformation. She nodded her head in agreement and helped Frodo slip his pack onto his back.

Gandalf smiled down at the young hobbit. "My dear Frodo. Hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all that there is to know about their ways in a month, and yet after a hundred years, they can still surprise you." A noise came from outside and the three companions turned to the open window. "Get down." Frodo dropped to the floor, and Mira stood over him protectively, sword drawn. Gandalf went to the window and struck his staff out.

"Ow!" The flowers said. Gandalf retracted his staff and pulled someone through the window and dropped him harshly onto the wooden table.

"Confound it all, Samwise Gamgee! He you been eavesdropping?" Gandalf scolded.

"I haven't been dropping no eaves, sir. Honest. I was just cutting the grass under the window there, it you follow me." The light haired hobbit replied fearfully.

"A little late for trimming the verge, don't you think?"

"I heard raised voices…"

"What did you hear? SPEAK!" The Istar yelled.

"N-n-n-nothing important. That is I heard a good deal about a ring, Dark Lord, and something about the end of the world, but, please Mr. Gandalf, sir, please don't 'urt me. Don't turn me into anything… unnatural…" Mira snorted and Frodo had a smile on his lips.

"No… Perhaps not…" Gandalf whispered. "I've thought of a better use for you."

The next day could find four figures up in the wee early hours of the morning, walking with determination in their step. Gandalf was leading his horse with Mira by his side, and Frodo and Sam trailing along behind.

"Come along, Samwise, keep up." The wizard said to the hobbit that lagged behind. "Be careful, all of you. The enemy has many spies in his service: Birds, beasts…" He stopped and turned to Fordo. "Is it safe?" The little Halfling put his hand over his pocket, indicating where the piece of jewelry was located. "Never put it on. For the agent of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power. Always remember, Frodo. The Ring is trying to get back to its master. It _wants_ to be found." He said giving Frodo a last glance before nodding to the right direction. The two hobbits and the girl set off, but Gandalf grabbed Mira's arm. "Make sure you stay with him." He whispered to her.

"I promise I will not let any harm come to either of them while it is in my power to keep them safe… I'll die before I will let anything get them." She vowed.

"I know." He smiled before he mounted up and rode off. Mira caught up with the Hobbits and the three of them set of to an adventure that would change them for the rest of their lives.

----------------- -------------------------

There you have it! Not the best, but the next one should be better… You know why? MERRY AND PIPPIN! Yup, that's right; they'll be in the next chapter! –Happy Dance- So you all know the drill! Review!

Lady Of The Wingnuts: You're very much welcome! Sorry this update took so long to get out! I'm glad you liked the fluff. Yes, Faramir, the knight in shinning armor –drools- very yummy! lol! I love that cliffy I put there, everyone thought that Boromir was going to catch them! I'll reunite them as so as I can! I promise! Cool! With all these wingnuts bowing I feel like the Hobbits in ROTK! I have the power! Muhahahahaha-cough- sorry, got to my head a little there. I'm better now.

Cheryl: Thanks.

fae: I'm glad you like it! And I'm glad you like the twist! Here's more!

gachipaya: That's okay, I try my best to make her as un-sueish as possible, but she is still a sue. Hopefully she won't be a bad one. I'm glad you like that fear, I'll try and add a few more insecurities to make her more believable. I fixed that line, it was supposed to be 'nothing' but I just get to typing to fast and leave things out on accident! Thanks so much for your help and support!

Casper-II: Glad you like! My writer's block just keeps coming back. Stupid block… well it's more a brick wall really.

ainu lote: I'm glad you think so! Here's the next chapter!

Jiko Hitasura: Fabulous? Cool! I'll keep it up! Here's chapter 7!

Larka Vanimedle: lol! That's what I wanted you to think, that Boromir would think that they were… yeah. I'm glad you think this is good! I'll continue, I promise!

Well, that's all folks! Remember! Review!

Amanda

**P.S.**

**If you want to be e-mailed when this story is updated, please tell me in a review! And don't forget to leave your e-mail address!**


	8. Hobbits and Their Food

Mira was walking slowly behind the Hobbits, keeping a close eye on them. She had promised Gandalf she would protect them, and that was just what she was going to do. She was listening for things that might be following them; when she almost ran right into Sam.

"Sam?" Frodo asked.

"This is it." Sam said.

"This is what?"

"If I take one more step, it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been." Mira smiled down at the little Hobbit and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Go on, Sam," she said, giving him a slight nudge. He took a step and Frodo walked back to him and put his hand on Sam's shoulder as they continued walking.

"Remember what Bilbo used to say?" Frodo asked. "Its dangerous business, Frodo, going out your door. You step on the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to."

"Never have I heard any truer words spoken." Mira smiled at the two Hobbits.

As night descended on the land the odd group stopped and set up camp. Sam started cooking while Frodo smoked a pipe and Mira climbed the trees, going from branch to branch seeking any sign of danger. Out of nowhere came a melancholy tune. It reached Mira's ears and filled her full of such emotion she had never felt before.

"Sam, Frodo." She called softly, dropping from the trees. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what, Miss Mira?" Sam asked, straining his ears.

"I hear nothing," Frodo said.

"Shh… just listen." A short time later the tune finally filled the ears of the two young hobbits. The three companions looked at each other and then took off towards the beautiful, angelic singing.

"Wood elves." Frodo said as they hid behind a log. "They're going to the harbor beyond the white towers. To the Grey Havens."

"They're leaving Middle-Earth." Sam said.

"Never to return," Frodo added. Mira stayed quiet, entranced by the singing. It made her heart ache with such pain she had never felt before. She had to hold herself back from joining the group. It was like an invisible hand was pulling her, pushing her, urging her to follow. The Grey Havens held promise for a life she never had, one she secretly, desperately wanted.

"I don't know why, it makes me sad." Sam said forlornly, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Come," Mira pushed herself up and put her hands on the shoulders of the hobbits. "Let's get back to camp." She didn't want to stay any longer. She feared if she did, she would abandon the promise she had made to Gandalf and leave the little ones to fend for themselves. That sobering thought brought her back and she and the two halflings made their way back to camp. That night as the Hobbits slept soundly Mira tossed and turned before she finally gave up sleep altogether and, instead, kept watch throughout the night.

The next day they set off, not stopping until it was time for second breakfast (much to Mira's discouragement). Afterwards, they packed up and headed off. Around mid-day, they group found themselves walking through a field of corn stalks when one of the hobbits made an abrupt stop causing Mira to jump aside to avoid running over him.

"Sam?" Frodo questioned after noticing the loss of his friend. Mira's heart dropped to her stomach as she looked around, not seeing the little one. "Sam?" Frodo called again.

"Frodo?" It was Sam. Mira and Frodo set off towards the faint call.

"Frodo!" Sam called anxiously. He started running and almost collided with is friend. Frodo looked on at his companion, confused. "I thought I'd lost you!"

"What are you talking about?" Frodo asked.

"It's just something Gandalf said."

"What did he say?"

"'Don't you lose him, Samwise Gamgee.' And I don't mean to."

"Sam, we're still in the Shire. What could possibly happen?" Just as Frodo said that, two creatures hurdled into the three travelers, knocking them off their feet and knocking the breath out of them.

Mira lifted her head to see a very big, hairy foot staring back at her. Pushing it aside, she sat up and looked at what had collided with them.

"Frodo! Look Merry, it's Frodo Baggins!" Cried the creature on top of Frodo. Mire recognized it as one of the trouble-making hobbits from the party, Pippin.

"Hello, Frodo!" The other creature, Merry, said as he got up off of Sam. Sam, as angry as a cat in water, jumped up and threw Pippin off of Frodo.

"Get off 'im! Come on Frodo." Sam said, pulling his friend up. Mira stood up and watched as Pippin and Merry scrabbled to pick up the vegetables they had dropped.

"What are you two up to?" She asked them as they pushed cabbage into Sam's arms.

"You've been into Farmer Maggot's crops!" Sam said in a reprimanding way. Mira's ears picked up the sound of a barking dog getting closer.

"Gentleman?" They turn to her, then caught the sight of a tall pitchfork making its way through the stalks. They paused to look at each other; then Merry shoved Frodo into the stalks and Pippin followed. "Sam!" Mira cried. The hobbit looked at the veggies in his arms, then at Mira. Her eyes went slightly wide and she motioned him in the direction of the others. Sam dropped the food and took off, Mira staying behind him incase anything should happen. She listened as the farmer spouted out threats, then rolled her eyes as Merry said he was overreacting and Pippin listed off everything they had pinched. They ran as fast as they could, finally they reached an end to the field and Sam ran straight into the back of the other hobbits, sending them tumbling off the edge of a hill. Mira stopped short of the domino line of little ones, and gracefully jumped off the edge landing in a crouch at the bottom, right next to the groaning pile of hobbits.

"Oh, that was close!" Pippin said as if they didn't just fall off the edge.

"I think I broke something." Merry groaned. He looked forlornly at the carrot he pulled out from underneath him.

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took." Sam said in a biting manner she did think the young hobbit was capable of.

"What?" Merry asked. "That was just a detour… a shortcut."

"A short cut to what?" Sam asked. Mira quickly went over to help Frodo and Sam up, but was too late when Pippin let out a yell.

"Mushrooms!" The hobbits all scrambled over each other trying to get to the fungus, pushing Pippin to the ground in the process. Mira rolled her eyes, hobbits and their food, she though in exasperation. She watched as three of the four picked through the mushrooms, then turned to Frodo who was staring intently down the road. She walked behind him and put her hands on his shoulders, when she heard it… the sound of hoof beats.

"I think we should get off the road." Frodo called to the other three. There was a terrible screech that grated at Mira's ears like fingernails on a chalk board.

"Get off the road!" Frodo and Mira shouted at the same time. The four hobbits jumped under a tree root, and Mira quickly climbed up the tree. Not feeling the urgency of the situation Sam, Merry, and Pippin, were chatting about their findings. Mira and Frodo hissed at the others to be quiet as a great dark rider came upon them. Mira watched in horror as the thing jumped from his horse and kneeled down over the tree root the hobbits were under. She put her hand on her sword, unwilling to draw it and give away their location, but ready incase the need to fight arose. This rider was unlike anything she had ever come across before. She got the feeling of much pain, anger, and hate, it was flowing from this creature like a river; but what overcame her the most was death… this creature was dead, yet he was here as clear and real as anything.

She watched, helplessly, as Frodo slipped into some sort of unconscious state, taking the ring out of his pocket and moving to place it on his finger. She caught Sam's attention as he looked to her for help and she motioned to Frodo. Sam grabbed Frodo's hand, stopping him from putting on the ring and breaking the trance Frodo was in. Merry threw his sack down the road, effectively distracting the creature. Mira dropped from the tree as the others appeared from their hiding place and they all ran like hell. She made sure to stay at least one step behind the slowest hobbit, prepared to defend him if need be.

"What was that?" Merry asked panting as the group came to a stop. Frodo looked down in fear at the ring he was clutching.

The break didn't last long, they group was off again; running until the night fell. Finally the group hid behind a large tree. Mira, again, climbed the tree. She knew the creature wasn't far, she could feel the death emanating off of it.

"Anything?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." Mira said scanning the area around them.

"What's going on?" Pippin asked.

"That Black Rider was looking for something… or someone. Frodo?" Merry walked closer to Frodo.

"Get down!" Mira said as she jumped from the tree and pushed the hobbits to the ground. A Black Rider was looking out over the hill, then tuned and left.

"I have to leave the Shire. Sam, Mira, and I must get to Bree." Frodo said to Merry and Pip.

"Right." Merry said. His face lit up slightly as a thought came to him. "Buckleberry Fairy. Follow me!" They started to run when the Black Rider appeared out of nowhere and started the seemingly endless chase all over again. The group eventually separated when Merry, Pippin, and Sam ran one direction. Mira paused briefly, and then followed Frodo. She and Frodo tricked the rider so he went one direction while they continued toward the rest of the group. She and Frodo finally got to the dock as the other three were pushing the boat off. Suddenly, the rider appeared again and gave chase to Frodo and Mira. The others cried for them to run faster, and Frodo yelled at them to go.

"Jump!" They yelled, but the boat was too far away for Frodo to ever make the long jump. Just as they reached the end of the dock, Mira grabbed Frodo around the waist and jumped the great gap. She set Frodo down as she tried to regain her balance, fearing she might fall into the water and take the young hobbit with her. They all turned to the docks to see the creature come to a stop, almost skidding into the water below. He screeched, then turned and rode up the road followed by several other Black Riders.

"Where's the nearest bridge?" Frodo asked, out of breath.

"Brandywine Bridge: Twenty miles." Merry answered as he gave the oar over to Mira. When they finally arrived at the shore and vacated the boat they followed the well beaten road until they came to a halt at the entrance to Bree.

"What do you want?" asked the Gatekeeper, only seeing Mira from viewing slit he was peeking out from.

"We're heading for the Prancing Pony." Frodo answered. The Gatekeeper gave her a strange look, then went down a lower viewing slit and opened it, looking out at the little ones.

"Hobbits! Four hobbits and a human! What business brings you to Bree?" He asked.

"We wish to stay at the inn." Frodo answered.

"Our business is our own." Mira told him firmly.

"Alright young sir, miss, I meant no offense. It's my job to ask questions after nightfall." The Keeper said as he opened the gate for them. "There's talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful." Mira pulled the hood of her cape up, gathered the four into a group, and ushered them through the gate and towards the Inn, keeping a close watch on them as she did. A man pushed the little hobbits, grumbling for them to get out of his way. Mira grabbed the guy by the collar and glared menacingly at him, the putrid smell of his alcohol laden breath filling her senses. The hobbits watched her in curiosity and awe; they had never seen the sweet tempered girl act in such a way.

"Apologize." She growled. The man glared back, but it was to no use. The man couldn't see into her eyes therefore her intimidation of him worked. He turned from her and grumbled out an apology. "Good." Mira sneered and pushed they guy away, causing him to fall into a puddle of questionable origins. She turned back to the wide eyed hobbits and gave them a gentle smile, then ushered them into the inn.

"Excuse me." Frodo said. The innkeeper, Butterbur, turned to Mira, she pointed down, he leaned over the counter.

"Good evening little masters… and sir." Mira's cloak prevented Butterbur from seeing her true gender. She sighed but kept quiet. "If you're seeking accommodations, we've got some nice, cozy, hobbit-sized rooms and a nice regular size room available. Mr. Uh…."

"Underhill." Frodo replied. Merry and Pippin's heads snapped up and looked at Frodo in curiosity. "My name is Underhill."

"Underhill… yes." Butterbur replied, having seen the looks of Merry and Pippin.

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him we've arrived?" Frodo said.

"Gandalf?" Butterbur thought out loud. "Gandalf? Oh yes! I remember, elderly chap, big gray beard, pointy hat." Frodo nodded. "Not seen him for 6 months." Mira was surprised, but it was not all together unexpected. The hobbits, on the other hand, looked frightened and worried.

'What do we do now?" Sam asked. Mira stepped up to the man and got a room with four Hobbit beds and one regular sized room across the hall from it. She probably wouldn't use it, but she needed to keep up appearances. She handed Butterbur a small wad of money from the bit that Gandalf had given her. After they were all settled in their rooms, they went down to the tavern and the four hobbits ordered drinks. Mira sat down at a table and reserved it for her small companions, keeping an eye out for the man she had met here last time… Strider.

She wasn't really listening to the hobbits, just catching bits of the conversation about a pint and Pippin going to get one. She was thinking about Gandalf and where he could be, about her home at Hogwarts and the sinking feeling she may never see it again, and, much to her own displeasure at herself, her time in Gondor. She tried to shake herself out of such foolish thoughts when she heard Frodo cry out and saw him run from the table. She watched as he slipped on a wet spot and fell. His hand went up and grabbed for something. She saw a glint of gold as the ring slipped onto Frodo's finger and the little hobbit disappeared into thin air. She jumped up; panic filled her heart as she looked around for the halfling. He reappeared, frightened out of his wits. She made her way towards him, but someone got to him first. He pulled Frodo up by the collar and took him to the hobbits' room. The other hobbits found what they could for weapons and followed them into the room, Mira was behind them. She thought she knew who had grabbed him, but kept her hand on the hilt of her sword just in case.

The three hobbits burst into the room and brandished their weapons. "Let him go, or I'll have you, Longshanks!" Sam cried his fist up ready for a fight.

"You have a stout heart little hobbit, but that will not save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo. They're coming." The man said. "Hello again, Mira." He nodded a greeting to her.

"Hello, Strider." She said, taking her hand off the hilt and nodding to him in return.

"You know him?" Pippin asked as he turned to Mira.

"Yes, Pip. I do. He's a friend, don't worry." She reassured the hobbits.

"Gather your belongings; we're going to a different room." Strider commanded. The hobbits looked to Mira, she nodded and they set off packing their things. Mira stepped out into the hall and into her own room, gathering her unpacked bag. She heard footfalls coming into her room.

"How was the journey?" A voice said with more tenderness then it was showing just moments before.

Mira blew out a rush of air. "Not what I expected." She turned to him, he nodded to her. "It could have gone smoother, but we have all safely arrived and that is all I could ask for."

"I see there are more hobbits than I was originally told about." He observed.

"Oh, yeah… that." She gave a small laugh and he grinned. "Let's see, there was the flowers, then the vegetables, angry farmer with pitchfork, the edge of the hill, the falling, mushrooms… oh, by the way, never try and separate a hobbit from his food… trust me." His grin grew.

"Sounds like fun." He joked.

Mira laughed, "Loads," was her sarcastic reply. Then she became serious. "Gandalf's not coming, is he?" Strider sighed.

"No, I don't think he is." He walked over to her.

"I have a bad feeling about it all." She said as she leaned closer to him afraid the little ones would hear what she was about to say. "I think something happened to him." She whispered to him. He nodded, signifying he felt the same, but said nothing else as the hobbits came into the room.

"We're ready, mister Strider." Sam told him, still a bit uneased by the man. Strider nodded and left the room with the hobbits trailing him. Mira stopped and looked into the room with the four tiny beds.

"Mira?" Pippin asked, noticing she wasn't following, not yet ready to be alone with Strider. The rest of the group, including the man, turned to give her a questioning glance.

"Just a moment." She dropped her bags and went back into her room. She came back out with several pillows and walked across the hall into the hobbits' old room. The rest followed her; curious as to what she was doing. Strider had a strange feeling of pride as he watched the young girl put the pillows under the covers so it looked like there were hobbits sleeping in the beds. He went over and took a couple pillows from her and did the same to the other two beds. The hobbits looked on at the two like they had lost their minds.

"Big folk." Sam commented with a roll of his eyes.

A while later the four hobbits were tucked safely in the huge bed in Strider's room. Mira and Strider sat at the window, looking out at the road below.

"You should get some rest." Strider told her. "You look weary."

"He's right, Mira." Frodo said from his position on the bed. "I know for a fact that you haven't been sleeping since we set off from the Shire."

"Come on," Pippin told her. "We'll make room for you on the bed!" He elbowed Merry, who kicked Sam, who kicked Merry in return. Mira and Frodo smiled and Strider rolled his eyes.

"I do not think I could sleep even if I was dead on my feet." She told them as she pressed her head against the cool glass and watched as her breath fogged the window. "But thank you for the thought, Pippin." Pippin shrugged and within minutes the little ones were asleep. Mira smiled at the four, then at Strider who returned the gesture.

"Tell me, how did you end up here?" Strider asked quietly.

"You probably wouldn't believe me." She whispered back.

"You will never know unless you tell me."

"Alright, but I warned you… I'm not from here." She told him, unwilling to go on.

"Then where are you from? Gondor? Rohan?" He asked. She smiled.

"No, I'm not from Middle Earth." His eyebrows rose. "I'm from another, I guess you would call it, universe."

"Really?" He asked.

"See, I told you that you wouldn't believe me." She said.

"No, I believe you." He told her seriously. "But what are you doing here." She sighed and told him the whole story, about how she was found by Dumbledore, how she grew up in Hogwarts, about her heritage, about her oath, and about her mission. He seemed a little taken aback, but he knew that if Gandalf trusted her, so should he. Afterward, they stayed in a companionable silence and watched out the window.

Something caught Mira's eye. It was those Black Riders again. She notice Strider tense up slightly next to her, but neither of them made a sound. They watched as the riders dismounted their black horses and entered the inn below them. All was quiet... then a great screeching sound filled their ears.

"What are they?" Frodo asked, breaking the silence.

"They were once Men- Great Kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will." Strider said as the riders mounted their steeds and rushed off into the night. "They are the Nazgûl, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring, drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you." He turned to the hobbits, all of whom had been awaken by the creatures. "Gets some sleep, we've a long journey ahead of us."

The hobbits went back to bed and were all asleep within an hour. Mira and Strider stayed where they were. After a time Mira started to draw things in the fog her breath made on the window then she would wipe them away and begin anew. Another hour went by and Mira could no longer keep sleep at bay. It washed over her giving her body the much needed relief from the stress she had been under. Strider smiled gentle at her, then grabbed a spare blanket and wrapped her up in it. His breath fogged the place where she had been drawing on before she fell asleep and he was greeted with a sight he had not ever expected to see again.

There, for all of you who have been begging for me to update this story, here's the new chapter. I made this extra long as a way to say I'm sorry for not updating in about a year and a half. I hope it meets your expectations.

See previous chapters for disclaimer.

Thank you to everyone that reviewed, your comments are most welcome. I may not get back to you all, but I just want to let you know that I am grateful to each and every one of you who reviewed.

Lady of the wingnuts, Gilluin, ouchie, Astronema, Larka Vanimedle, kelli1, Myst, Earwen of Alqualonde, Nind, Atwood, crazycatluver, and Calliope Foster! Thank you all!

As always, if you would like to be notified by e-mail when this or any of my stories are update please tell me in a review, or e-mail me your address and what story(ies) you would like the be notified about. My e-mail is sbgirl(at)msn(dot)com

By the way, I have gone over and re-edited the previous seven chapters. I admit it was long over due, but it is done. I didn't change or add much, and if you don't go back and read over them, don't worry, you aren't behind in anything. The only major thing I changed was at the beginning I said her eyes would change colors. I have changed that, they no longer change colors but stay the same. It was just a little to much Mary-sue, even though this is, I admit, a Mary-sue story.

As always,

Amanda

**2/28/06**- I have received criticism (unconstructive) for this story being a Mary-sue. Never have I claimed this was anything but. I admit freely that this is a Mary-sue, but I do not see what is the matter with that if it is a well written story. You can present Mary-sue story in a way that makes it less irritating. Please, if you find my story to be too horrible of a Mary-sue then please tell me and I shall stop writing it. I find no pleasure in writing a story that people despise so.


	9. Chapter 9

Amanda stomps onto a stage lit with one single spotlight. In one hand she holds her laptop, the other a blowtorch... things couldn't be heading in a great direction.

"my **beepbeepbeepin**' computer **beeping** crashed and I had to **beepbeeping** erase everything on it and reinstall the **BeepbeepBEEPINGBEEPbeepbeep** software. But I didn't have the original **Beeping** disc, so I had to use a Gateway disk on my HP, and the **BEEPBEEPINGBEEPBEEPBEEP** sucks. I am saving up for a new one soon, but I have to pay 600 dollars to my brother, and I have to have money to live on, because I tried going hungry for a day, and I broke six hours through when my stomach wouldn't shut up... beside I have to do heavy lifting at my job... no food energy when lifting 50lb things BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD! So my stories are on hold, but I have been writing like crazy on most of them. So things will get updated when I get a new comp." Takes a deep breath.

"So, look for more, and I will update things as I can." Bows. "Thank you."

"And Now, For The Main Event!" melts HP with blowtorch. "Thank you, Goodnight!"

Fade to black.


End file.
